Mirella Alden-Dominan
THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** : "The difference lies in whether you were born into the lion's den or thrown into it." : ―Penumbra Mirella "Penumbra" Alden-Dominan Mirella "Penumbra" Alden-Dominan is the leader of the Elsworne resistance group and member of the Elstarren Order. The title 'Penumbra' identifies her as the holder of the second title in the Assassins of Shadow, a triumverate within the Elstarren Order. She is highly skilled in assassination techniques, fighting styles, espionage and stealth. She was responsible for leading several rebellions against the Kilaksan Empire and the defeat of Elanah Wensfold. She was relieved of her Elstarren duties in the first days of the Drayke ladyship and married Sotan legionary and former personal guard of Kilaksan, Markus Halund. Biography Upbringing Mirella Alden-Dominan was born to Trueblooded Sotan Barons, Trican Dominan and Mali Alden in the city of Towaen in the 66th year of Lord Roban Wensfold’s Sotan rule. As Trican Dominan was the true first child of Lord Roban Wensfold, Mirella is part of the Wensfold family, making Lord Roban her grandfather and Elanah Wensfold her aunt. After Lord Roban Wensfold was sentenced by the Council of the Spire to pledge a lifetime’s worth of servitude to the Sotan state after it was revealed that Trican was not his first child, Mirella was sold into the Elstarren. Trican Dominan was threatened by his father and black-mailed into giving his daughter to the Order of Wardens as payment for his sentence. Under pressure from the Sotan Lord, Trican and his wife Mali agreed to give Mirella the initial training and education required for her to be ready for her Elstarren training that would begin when she reached eighteen years old. Mirella Alden-Dominan grew up in the Alden-Dominan mansion in the grasslands surrounding the Eastern Dominance capital. She lived with her parents and their maid. She had little to no contact with people outside of her own family and was rarely allowed to leave the house. Her parents educated her, teaching her wider Loessian languages, geography, history, politics and business. Officials from the Spire would then arrive to tutor her in various physical ways, such as swordsmanship and marksmanship. Mirella was never informed of why she was receiving such training or the future that had been decided for her. She grew up a happy child, but was severely lonely, finding comfort only in stories and confiding in the house’s maid, Haenia. She had a good relationship with both her parents but found they never had much time available to spend with her. When Mirella was fourteen years of age, Lord Roban Wensfold passed away and the throne became available. During the ‘adjustment year’ (the year between rulers) Dandran Kilaksan grew strong favour with the Sotan citizens and was elected to be the third modern Lord of Sotania. While visiting the Sotan baron families, Dandran Kilaksan visited the Alden-Dominan family. Under instructions from Elanah Wensfold, Kilaksan used the Aspect of the Mind to murder both Trican Dominan and Mali Alden in front of Mirella’s eyes. In a moment of anger, Mirella killed the Legion High Commander who was protecting Kilaksan by stabbing a knife into his neck. She then tore his crimson cloak from his shoulders. Orphaned Years (80th Year of Second Rule (Adjustment Year) - 2nd Year of Third Rule) Escaping the clutches of the Legion and the new ruler, Mirella was forced to live on the streets of the Eastern Dominance capital city of Towaen. There, among many other orphaned children she had to fight to survive and to feed herself, whilst also protecting herself against many of the city's denizens. She would fight the other children for scraps of food and supplies and would live in the alleys around the Farlington District (which coincidently was the area that her future Elsworne associate Vorla Daewen grew up in). As a result of her physical training and upbringing, Mirella was able to keep herself safe by fighting off any danger that came her way from other homeless people and citizens of the city. She was beaten and threatened on several occasions in the underbelly of the city, as the crimerates in Towaen were still very high during the first few years of Kilaksan's rule. Elstarren Initiation Mercenary Years The Elsworne Resistance Relief of Duties Marriage Category:Character